


How to Date the Batman/如何约会蝙蝠侠

by solomonara, venhazel



Series: How to Date a Superhero/超英约会指南 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy bits, Gang Wars, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Paparazzi, SuperBat, established Bruce/Clark, secret identity hijinks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venhazel/pseuds/venhazel
Summary: 有人看见蝙蝠侠吻了谦逊有礼的记者克拉克肯特。当然少不了狂欢作乐啊。





	1. 在他工作时去探班

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solomonara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/gifts).
  * A translation of [How to Date the Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304110) by [solomonara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara). 



> 原作根据汤不热上面http://solomonara.tumblr.com/post/166377704369/quarterclever-deprofundisclamoadte  
> 这个帖子创作

**How to Date the Batman**

**如何约会蝙蝠侠**

**原作：solomonara**

原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/12304110/chapters/27970914

注释：身份梗；欢乐向

**摘要：**

有人看见蝙蝠侠吻了谦逊有礼的记者克拉克肯特。当然少不了狂欢作乐啊。

 

**第一章 在他工作时去探班**

克拉克作了弊。（cheated）

 

他只会在哥谭停留一晚，连制服都没带，但他无论如何都不会放过和布鲁斯见面的机会，特别是在旷日持久的哥谭帮派争斗刚迎来爆发性结束的时候。因此，他走在街道上，放大所有感官，找出了蝙蝠侠巡逻的路线。哦，以防有人看见，他就像所有正常人一样自己爬上了消防通道(好吧，也许更像一个处于体力值巅峰，力量超出平均水准的正常人。克拉克真的不能再用布鲁斯家族成员做参照水准来模仿人类行为了)。 飞也好，爬也好，都没有改变他是用了超能力来找出布鲁斯会去哪里这一事实，而这感觉上就是在作弊。克拉克有点惭愧；他隐约感到，如果他是用科技、运算、盯梢或者别的什么方法判断出巡逻路线的话，布鲁斯会对他刮目相看。

 

但这种愧疚感在蝙蝠侠从旁边的高楼降落到屋顶时就被彻底打消了。克拉克聆听着布鲁斯的心跳，好似军乐队进行曲奏出的鼓点般持续不断，在他认出是谁在等待时，那声响又迅速加快，转为更像某种即兴爵士似的节奏。克拉克觉察到自己的心跳也一同加速，与之相称，与之相伴。蝙蝠侠从落地姿势中站起身，披风垂落，在周身覆裹，似流动的暗影。在旁人看来，他是铁面无私的蝙蝠侠，站在楼顶上对着某位穿着条普通卡其裤的平民谈话，后者还穿着件休闲衬衫，肩膀那有点紧。不过克拉克注意到他左边嘴角处的那一丝细纹，泄露出了他内心的担忧。

 

“事情都还好吗？”蝙蝠侠问道。不管公众如何认为，他昨晚终结的帮派斗争还有很多地方需要收尾：未找出答案的问题；可能带来的后果。蝙蝠侠希望克拉克不是因为上述某个原因才在今夜来到楼顶，虽然披风和制服的缺席已经暗示了他的到来并非因为公事。

 

“我应该问你那个问题才对，”克拉克回应。“ _星球日报_ 派我过来的——那位伊朗植物学家的绑架案会是明早各大新闻机构的头条，特别是在它牵扯到了帮派地盘争斗和缉毒行动的时候。”

 

“拜托告诉我你不是来让我发表个声明的。”

 

克拉克轻哼了一声，“我的稿子已经写好发出去了。报纸可能已经在印了。我想问的是你还好吗？”克拉克犹豫了一下，“我听说红头罩也被卷了进去。”

 

一丝恼怒和另一丝紧张加入了蝙蝠侠嘴边那条担忧的皱纹。“他是搅进去了。”

 

“他还——”

 

“他没事。大家都没事。事情处理好了。”的确处理好了。而杰森也 _没_ 出什么事。他为了那位植物学家自身的安全绑架了她，即使最终是靠着跟毒藤女合作来完成的。这一次毒藤的目的和正义的一方相同，但是蝙蝠侠憎恨自己永远无法真正确定红头罩为了阻止犯罪能陷多深。而毒品交易对他来说可是尤为敏感的问题。

 

“你会在城里待多久？”蝙蝠侠问道，故意转移了话题。今晚结束调查后，要是能有什么来分下心是再好不过。

 

“只待今天一天。我等会儿马上就走了。”克拉克说。

 

这句话里暗含着一个问题，一个布鲁斯非常急切想要回答的问题。 _留在庄园里过夜吧。哥谭可以多等一个晚上。让我转移下注意力。_ 这些都是可能的回答。但是……最近这次冲突的根源可能不会等待。延误一个晚上他们就可能会从他手心里溜走。还会有别的晚上能和克拉克一同度过。

 

克拉克只消一眼就能全部看懂，他微笑着，完全理解。“没事的。我真的只是想看看你是否还好。现在我见到了，我只要得到这个就能挺过去了。”克拉克迈了两大步，走到了蝙蝠侠伸手能及的范围内。他揪住蝙蝠侠胸前的披风，扯过蝙蝠侠，把他的嘴拉到自己嘴边亲吻，决意让这个吻抹去他唇边那丝担忧的痕迹，或许至少也能消减那些恼怒和紧张。

 

出于短暂的本能反应，蝙蝠侠的嘴唇在克拉克的亲吻之下还是紧紧抿成一线，他的身体也因为训练反射的原因绷紧了。被人抓住披风几乎可以肯定是个坏消息，让人接近他脸部未受保护的区域也是。但这只是一瞬间。这是克拉克，而蝙蝠侠 _不_ 在他的掌控之下，无论有没有超级力量。克拉克永远不会让力道失控到让蝙蝠侠无法挣脱的程度，他随时可以抽身而退。即便他失控了，蝙蝠侠也总是有办法对付他。他放松了下来，抿紧的嘴唇柔化成了微小的笑容。他的手臂仍然垂落在身体两侧，隐藏在披风里；蝙蝠侠才不会粘紧某人 _拥抱_ ，至少在穿着制服的时候不会如此失控，但是他允许自己享受一会儿这个亲吻，然后就刻意退后，带着最细不可闻的叹息。

 

克拉克对着他微笑，伸手滑过蝙蝠侠的披风，抚平刚刚因他的紧握而皱起的沉重衣料。“我得走了。今晚好好表现。”克拉克的话伴随着迷人的笑容，他转过身，向消防通道走去。

 

“相信我，我是想。”蝙蝠侠屏住呼吸，用自己能发出的最轻声量低语。他把面罩调到了热成像模式，正好看到克拉克的体温因爬下消防扶梯而升高。超级听力真是可以带来很多乐趣。克拉克对他摇了摇头，脸上满带着期待的笑容，对他用嘴型说出 _晚点见_ ，然后就爬下了扶梯。

 

蝙蝠侠眨眨眼，重新集中精神，荡入了夜色之中。他还有工作要干。

_与此同时，一个视野毫无遮挡，正好朝向那个屋顶的小公寓里……_

 

珍妮格林尼砰地一声在身后关上公寓门，扣上锁，扔下包，甩下鞋。走五步到冰柜里拿出盒冷冻奶酪意面，一步也不用迈就把它丢进微波炉里，再走上五步到浴室里把工作一天的疲劳从脸上洗掉，摆脱掉身为成年人穿的那一身衣服，接着钻进不带胸罩的舒适睡衣里面。等到微波炉叮地一声响起时，她已经启动好了床脚那张小桌上的电脑(从厨房走到这里要七步，如果从厨房最里面开始走的话)，然后把公寓仅有的小窗外的那架望远镜相机接到了电脑上。

 

她一边浏览着论坛里的帖子，一边和烫嘴的意面作斗争。她不在的时候没发生什么令人兴奋的事儿，不过，蝙蝠守望者们的生活大都如此。她很肯定多数人干这个是为了找个同伴——虽说有些人绝对是为了夜翼的照片才加入的，这种照片可是不少。就好像那家伙知道附近哪里有相机，然后故意去 _试着_ 找到炫耀自己的最佳角度。她向下滚动着页面继续浏览。

 

有人觉得他们可能拍到了罗宾的照片，但那只是一团模糊的红色身影，所以……谁知道呢。还有人声称他们绝对拍到了红罗宾，但就在他们想要上传照片时，这些文件都神秘消失了。嗯。当然了。

 

有一张蝙蝠女的新照片，在她一脚踹在劫匪脸上时她的红发随风飞舞着。这真是个在正确时间、正确地点出现的幸运案例。珍妮留言致敬。蝙蝠女的照片可很少见。

 

不像蝙蝠侠的那么少，当然了。从来都没有人拍到过蝙蝠侠的照片——至少没有能够证实照片里的人是他的。那就好像是拍尼斯湖水怪：要么太模糊要么太暗，以致没人会把那当真，要么就马上被揭穿是在造假。

 

珍妮把电脑窗口从浏览器切换到望远镜相机的相册，然后起身调整望远镜的角度。她早上起床的时候一定是撞到了它，因为它现在正冲着一堵砖墙。她盯着电脑屏幕，调整着望远镜，让它可以从窗前覆盖到对面整个屋顶。

 

然后她停了下来。

 

眨了眨眼。

 

用自己的眼睛透过望远镜看了看那个区域。

 

拼了命地迅速按下快门，她觉得自己的力气都能弄坏按键。

 

“什么，什么，什——么？”她自言自语着，滑进椅子里。“哦—不是吧。”她又按了几次快门，不停地调整着焦距。两个男人隔着两栋楼站在房顶上，其中之一 _绝对_ 是蝙蝠侠，不然就是个 _真的特别_ 投入的角色扮演爱好者。另外一个看上去就只是个普通男人，不过绝对是个对健身房熟门熟路的家伙。

 

那家伙突然抓过蝙蝠侠的披风， _吻了_ 他。“哦，我的天哪！”赶紧切到急速连拍模式，就是 _现在_ 。她一直举着相机直到那两人分开，她的心脏疯狂乱跳。接着蝙蝠侠对着黑暗射出钩锁，她又按了一次快门，因为这会 _证明_ 那真的是他。还有谁会这么干？

 

珍妮站了起来。然后又坐了回去。接着又站了起来，在她公寓的大小范围内踱了两次步(一共十四步)，然后又坐了回去。“好吧，”她呼呼喘着气，“好吧，好吧，好吧。”她筛选着刚刚偷拍的那堆照片。开始的几张太模糊了。剩下的都挺不错的。她挑了五张最棒的—— _接吻_ 那段的——然后保存了其余的作为证据。她的鼠标滑到了论坛的发布按钮上。

 

然后停了下来。在论坛上发布这个当然会让她在互联网上名声大噪，但是……女孩子也得吃饭哪。她转而把浏览器切到了谷歌。

_上传照片_ ，她输入。 _哥谭公报_ 。


	2. 懂得躲避聚光灯

**第二章 懂得躲避聚光灯**

 

  
          582个评论-文章- _黑暗骑士约会之夜？_

           …

 **batfan2837(蝙粉2837)：** 辣爆了！

 **SupesXBats5eva(酥皮X蝙蝠天荒地老)：** 天哪(OMG)，太假了吧。一看就是PS的。你们都是白痴。

 **d0rkKn1ght(喑夜骑士)：** 就算照片拆了你的配对(rpf)也不用这么粗鲁吧

 **boi1nder(神奇小子)：** 嘿，只要他们都是双方自愿的成年人，谁在乎呀。蝙蝠侠也值得拥有爱情！

 **The_Real_Batman(正版蝙蝠侠)：** 呃，一看就是摆拍的啦。可能就是个穿着蝙蝠装的家伙。

 **batwife221b(蝙蝠之妻221b)：太让人** 嫉妒了！晚上一定要在屋顶上多晃晃没准也能得个吻呢<3  
         **jimNjaun4eva(jim &jaun天长地久)：**天哪，我打赌另外那位一定是没穿制服的夜翼

 **C47M4N(猫男)：** 夜翼永远都不会穿那么难看的裤子

 **jimNjaun4eva(jim &jaun天长地久)：**那！才会是！完美的！伪装！啊！

 **Batnewschum(蝙蝠新闻小伙伴)：** 嘿，等等，我在哪儿见过那家伙……

**…**

 

第二天早上克拉克基本上是一路潜行进星球日报大门的，但那也没能有效阻止一大帮记者在他刚出现在大楼附近时一窝蜂地朝他涌过来。

 

“肯特先生，你和蝙蝠侠约会多久了？”

 

“肯特先生，你和蝙蝠侠怎么认识的？”

 

“肯特先生，你知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份吗？”

 

“退后，你们这群秃鹫！”露易丝从编辑室里冲出来，挡在克拉克和那伙试着挤进门里的人中间。她把报纸卷成筒拿在手上挥舞着。

 

“围捕你们中的一员，真是不要脸！”她狠狠抽飞了一个摄影师手中的相机。“除非你们在这儿工作——而我 _知道星球日报_ 才不会雇你们这帮不择手段的跟踪狂，伦巴德，别以为我没看见你——给你们两秒钟在我眼前消失，否则我就叫保安然后就打给你们老板！”

 

克拉克没有停下来去看露易丝的威胁是否起了作用。他躲进编辑室里靠在墙上，深深吸了一口气好冷静下来，无视了报社其余记者紧盯着他的强烈目光。上班的大部分路上他根本没想到今天会和往日有所不同，但第一个相机开始拍照时他马上就意识到了。现在，他终于拼出了完整的结论。

 

“好吧，都搞定了。”露易丝说道，信步走了过来，拍了拍手上的灰。

 

“谢了，露易丝，”克拉克说道，“我欠你的。”

 

一看见露易丝眼里冒出的熟悉亮光，他马上就后悔了自己刚说的话。“太他妈对了。我接受用独家新闻做报酬。不要？哦，拜托，小镇男孩！”她朝落荒而逃的克拉克大喊着。

 

他径直跑向楼梯，几秒就冲到了屋顶，还好没人跟着。沉重的金属门在身后关上的声音是他所听过最美妙的声响。他平缓了下呼吸以免把电话掰成两半，打给了布鲁斯。

 

“看来你听说了？”布鲁斯用这个问句代替了招呼。克拉克极度困惑(他才没觉得松口气哦)，布鲁斯听上去一点都不生气。他甚至听起来也没有发出蝙蝠式咆哮。他听上去……充满愉悦。

 

“你不生气？”

 

“我只是有点不高兴看到我刚宣布的韦恩集团能源交易被挤到了第四版去。等等，”克拉克听到轮子滑过石面的声音，知道布鲁斯坐在那张大转椅上，面对着蝙蝠洞的主电脑。“别跟我说你今天试着去上班了。”

 

“我当然去了！在被那群记者淹没前我根本都不知道有这回事儿！”

 

布鲁斯发出一声大笑，“你怎么会不知道？斯蒂芬妮说我俩把推特都搞瘫痪了。”

 

克拉克没有推特账号，而布鲁斯知道这一点。“那是件好事吗？”他问。

 

“……是的。没什么大不了的，来听听一个对付狗仔有丰富经验的人的建议吧：保持微笑，然后全天遇事都说‘无可奉告’，他们很快就会厌倦了。”

 

“你说得倒容易，”克拉克嘟囔着，“你身为蝙蝠侠当然可以无视他们。我可是需要对媒体表现友善，我 _两个，_ 呃，身份都需要 _。_ ”

 

“而那又是谁的错呢，克拉克？哦，顺便说一下，记者们很可能也监视着屋顶呢，他们中的大多数人还都会读唇。”

 

克拉克骂了一句脏话，走回了大楼里面。

 

“可怜的家伙。”迪克评论道，虽说他话里幸灾乐祸的成分比真挚同情多。他懒洋洋地躺在蝙蝠车顶上，一手支在脑后，一手滑着手机翻看着，不停翻看着。那篇文章才刚发表了两小时不到，就已经有了近七百个评论，每一分钟过去都会涌进更多评论。他把那些更有意思的大声读了出来。

 

“他会挺过去的。我以为你是来汇报布鲁德海文毒品交易的。”布鲁斯说道，没有从监视器前面转过身。大多数监视屏都显示着他正进行的调查的各种消息来源，但是其中一个被设定成持续跟进 _公报_ 那篇文章。

 

迪克哼了一声，“我能发现的都在短信里面发给你了。我过来是因为你和你男朋友亲热被逮住了，还被发表在报纸头版上。”迪克咧嘴笑着，“你可是一直一直对我说教说要保持低调。”

 

“我从不 _说教_ 。”

 

“没大声说过，不过我可以听出正常蝙蝠吼和说教式蝙蝠吼的不同之处。我每次离稍微有点儿吸引力的平民一米远，你就会对着我来一声说教式的。”迪克向他指出。

 

“表示出偏爱对他们的安全没有任何好处。”布鲁斯说道。

 

“所以我才会和他们 _全部人_ 调情。而这也是整件事最好笑的地方，是 _你_ 陷入了此种境地，我们都相信这种事肯定只会发生在我身上。”

 

“很高兴看到你从这事儿中得到不少乐趣。”布鲁斯说道，暂时放弃了从迪克嘴里套出任何有用的信息。

 

“你自己也是好吧，想骗谁呀？而且也是因为你们俩不会真的因此有危险。我是说，我可不想成为那个想要通过克拉克来追逐你的家伙，就因为他们以为克拉克是个无助的平民。”

 

“好吧，我们这段时间可得避免那么干。”布鲁斯说道，看着新闻动态，“越来越多的人认为他是你呢。”

 

一声闷响传来，迪克摔下了蝙蝠车。

 

————————————

 

克拉克撑过了这一天，而且在那群记者和粉丝(粉丝！克拉克肯特的！他不确定自己该对此作何感想)跟着他到公寓大楼之前，设法甩掉了他们。他知道自己的住址被挖出来只是个时间问题，但他也看不出加速这个曝光进程的理由。目前他遵循着布鲁斯的建议，表现得能有多无聊就有多无聊。他的确考虑过偷溜回哥谭去看看布鲁斯，或者至少在他调查案子的时候在他身边转悠一下，帮点忙再烦烦他，报复一下他对此的幸灾乐祸和同情心的缺乏。

 

不过最后克拉克认定，现在无论是他自己或是蝙蝠侠，最不需要的就是把超人也卷进这一摊子事儿里来。所以，他拉好卷帘，拿起一本只会占据一小部分注意力的破旧平装书，让他的听力延伸至整个城市，警惕着可能会有的麻烦。

 

第二天他自我感觉好多了。前一晚，他给一座燃烧的大楼灭了火，救出了两个居民还有他们的金鱼。在回家路上，他在一个孩子的棒球砸碎窗户之前接住了它；阻止了一场汽车盗窃；陪一位彻彻底底喝懵了的年轻女人走回公寓，因为和她一起的同伴显然不会离开俱乐部送她回家。第二天早上他上班的时候脚步轻快，也很容易就摆脱了那群狗仔。无论露易丝昨天做了什么都起了作用，因为这次他们中没人试着尾随他进大楼，而他也切实完成了些工作——虽说在一切平息下来之前，他不敢想象自己到外面去出任务会发生什么。

 

越来越多的正式采访请求和电视节目邀请开始通过电话和电邮涌了进来，这是有点烦，不过比起在街对面咖啡馆扎营的那群人更容易忽视，那家的老板因为能卖出稳定数量的咖啡和点心而超乎寻常地开心。至少还是有人能从这堆事儿中得到好处的。

 

“……不，不，我理解，您也非常慷慨，但恐怕我得拒绝。非常感谢，祝您今天愉快。”他挂了电话。这已经是自午餐以来的第八通了，这一个提出如果他能在早间广播秀讲话，就给他一大笔钱。他想知道这个国家到底能有多少出版刊物、谈话节目还有电台广播。当然不可能全部的 _都_ 给他打了电话……但感觉上真的就是如此。他叹了口气，把后背靠回椅子。

 

然后就注意到露易丝正坐在自己桌子那儿从对面盯着他看。

 

“干嘛？”他问。

 

“你为什么还在接电话？”

 

“什么？因为——我不能就那么不理它，”克拉克说道，觉得道理再明显不过。

 

“你在意识到是谁打来之后可以马上挂掉……如果你不想接受任何邀请的话，那么干不就行了。”她说道，手指间转着支铅笔在桌面上来回敲着。

 

“我不会因为人家在干本职工作就挂掉电话，露易丝。”

 

“你不是在等着有人出更好的价吧？”

 

“什么？当然不是！我才不会——我永远不会——”

 

“好吧，我又不知道，对吧，肯特？你可是在 _和蝙蝠侠约会_ 哪！”露易丝叫道，在空中挥舞着双手。那支铅笔飞了出去。在它落地之前编辑室里的人就闪得一干二净。即使被分到采编台干活儿的人也找借口躲到了别处去。

 

“你俩在一起多久了？”

 

“我已经告诉你我不会谈这事儿了。”克拉克说道。因为自身基本无坚可催，他根本没好好磨练过自己的生存技能。

 

“我不是以记者的身份问你的，”露易丝吼道，“我问你是因为我以为我俩是朋友。”

 

“哦，”克拉克说道，明白过来。“哦，我很抱歉。”

 

“你最好是。”

 

“这事儿有点……复杂。我一直保密是为了保护身边的人。”这一点他可是不需要说谎。

 

“那又有谁来保护 _你_ 呢？你在和一位超级英雄约会。那一定会让你成为目标。”

 

“是的，好吧，但是身为超级英雄，本来就意味着他们很善于保护别人。”克拉克不好意思地笑着说。

 

“他住在哥谭！我是说，我假设他是住在哥谭的，可能他来回通勤吧，我又不清楚。嘿，他和超人是正义联盟搭档，对吧？”露易丝钻到她桌子底下去捡那支铅笔，在把它从垃圾桶后面摸出来后神气地冒出头来，接着又说：“也许他可以请超人照看你一下。”

 

“我真的不认为你需要那么担心。”克拉克反对。

 

“这儿可不是堪萨斯，小镇男孩。”露易丝说道，坐回了她的椅子。

 

“我知道，露易丝。我在这儿住了好几年了。”

 

“是啊，好吧，乡巴佬出了乡下进了城……”

 

克拉克冲她翻了个白眼。“好吧，好吧。你就损我吧。不过我真的很抱歉。我们没问题了吗？”

 

“哦，”露易丝说道，“不。不，不，谁说我们没问题了。你明天带我去吃午饭然后让我拷问你的爱情生活，我们才会和好。”

 

“啊，我很乐意带你去吃午餐不过我不能——”

 

“放轻松，我不会谈任何暴露真相的东西。就问点儿普通的，比如你俩约会多久啦，你们的纪念日在什么时候呀……”她的嘴越咧越大，笑得露出了牙齿，“他在床上怎么样？”

 

“露易丝！”

 

“干嘛？你和他睡 _过_ 了，对吧？我是说，”她调出那张惹出这场混乱局面的照片，把她的显示屏转了个儿好让他看见。“那可不是一个和没睡过的人接出来的吻。哦，你脸红了，你们 _睡过了_ ！”

 

“我才不要谈那个！”

 

“他那时候还带着面罩吗？哦，我的天哪，你在床上也叫他蝙蝠侠吗？”

 

“我才不要再听你胡扯。”克拉克说道，慌忙收拾好东西，胡乱穿上外套。他能感觉到脸上的热度在蔓延，但也发现自己忍不住露出了点笑容。由着露易丝这么逼问，让他感觉一切似乎都还处于正常之中。

 

“所以答案是肯定的喽？我打赌是肯定的。嘿，你们俩在蝙蝠车里亲热过吗？”露易丝在他身后叫道。

 

“再见了，露易丝！”

 

他慌慌张张的没注意周边情况，不小心直接从正门走了出去，把自己完全暴露在埋伏在对街的那群秃鹫面前。只消他们中的一个抬起头，其余的就跟群狐獴似的一拥而上——或是跟鲨鱼嗅到血腥味一样。他挺直腰板，加大步伐，摆出面无表情的样子，准备着说出他的 _无可奉告_ 。

 

他们在他不得不停下等着过第一个路口的时候追了上来，路上的行人看见这群大军，要么眼都不眨就换方向走开，要么就好奇地加入进来。这就是大都会的生活。

 

“肯特先生，蝙蝠侠对这些事儿怎么看？”

 

“新闻爆出来后你俩联系过吗？”

 

“肯特先生，你对说你其实是夜翼的传言怎么看？”

 

哦，这条可是个新的。克拉克惊讶地眨了眨眼，差点就真的回答了，但这时绿灯亮了起来，他摇了摇头，开始穿过马路。

 

走到路口一半的时候，一辆SUV突然冲到马路中间，一路横冲直撞，把挡道的其余车辆都撞得东倒西歪，发出一连串刺耳的摩擦和碰撞声。克拉克瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的场景，也清楚地意识到了身边围绕着的非常脆弱的人群。他们的反应速度根本不够快到让所有人都及时躲开。他抓过两个离他最近的，把他们猛推到自己身后，但是那辆车根本就没在减速。

 

克拉克向前迈了一步，决意靠自己让它慢下来，晚点再去考虑这么做会带来的后果。这时一道金属亮光闪过，那辆SUV的轮胎突然爆了气，一个接一个瘪了下来。车在柏油路上不停地打滑，擦出阵阵火花——接着猛地在离克拉克伸出的手只有一尺远的地方停了下来。

 

现场一片寂静，路口的每个人都意识到他们刚刚捡了一条命，无人受伤。交通灯又变了信号，但没有一辆车开动。克拉克打量了一下那辆SUV，看到两条拖链挂在保险杠上，分别牵在街道两边的交通灯上。夜翼正蹲在左边的那个顶上。他开心地冲克拉克挥了挥手，然后就沿着拉紧的绳索走向路面，就好像他只是出门散个步，而不是在一条还没有两厘米粗的倾斜绳索上表演一项展现平衡能力的惊人之举。

 

在绳索上走到一半的时候，他来了个优雅的后空翻，跃过他刚刚弄停的那辆车，落在克拉克身边。

 

“嘿，克拉克。还好我出现了，哈？” 他说道。显然对两人身边爆发出的混乱视若无睹，人群中的每个摄像师都跟疯了一样地猛按快门——更别提那些用手机拍照的围观群众了。

 

“呃，是啊，”克拉克结结巴巴地说道，“不然……不然后果可能非常严重。”

 

有一阵子夜翼那副若无其事的表情变得极为严肃。“是啊。让我们来看看是怎么回事。”他走到驾驶位那一侧，用力拉开了车门。司机在前座上被撞晕了，趴在方向盘上不省人事。夜翼迅速查看了她一下，得到了一声微弱的呻吟做回应，那女人开始逐渐恢复意识了。他充满鄙夷地把她从车里拽了出来。“这就是开车不系安全带的后果。”他说。

 

“呃，夜翼，她还好吗？”克拉克问道。

 

“没啥事，抱歉。这个是我的犯人之一。毒贩头子。至少按布鲁德海文的标准来讲算得上是。”他说道。“我一直在四处打探。我赌她一定听信了那些传说你是我的谣言，打算冒一下险试试除掉你。”他把那位恢复了大部分意识的女人铐了起来，让她倚在那辆车边上。

 

“好吧，现在那不会成为问题了。”克拉克说，眼神示意了一下指向他们的那堆相机。

 

夜翼笑了起来。“我知道。可真方便啊，不是吗？嘿，”他搭上克拉克的肩膀，把他稍微转过来一点，伸过头就好像他在悄悄对克拉克说着什么。他只说了句，“小心些。”但克拉克觉察到他把什么东西塞进了自己外套的怀袋里。

 

“以防万一。”他说着挤了下眼。远处的警笛声迅速接近了，夜翼转过身，明显地对着人群还有克拉克号召，“大家一起来清理下街道，动动手帮帮忙！看看那些被撞的车里有没有人需要帮助。拜托，你们到底是不是大都会市民？超人会怎么说？”

 

大部分人迅速反应过来开始行动，走到街上查看损毁汽车的内部，以便在救护人员抵达现场时提供协助。但是当然的，一些摄影师和记者开始带着明确的意图接近夜翼。一个电视台摄制组也不知从哪儿冒了出来。

 

“也许你应该——”克拉克开了个头。

 

“我搞得定。”夜翼说道，他还保持着轻松的微笑。“不过这倒是你离开现场的好机会。我觉得现在已经有足够的我俩站在一起的证据了。”

 

克拉克的目光扫向那些被撞坏的汽车，救护车正努力开进现场。离开仍需帮助的人群不是他习惯做的事。夜翼看到他下巴绷紧的线条，叹了口气。

 

“不，说真的。”他低声说道，一只眼留意着新闻媒体们。“你在场只会分散救护人员的精力，让他们的工作更难办。请快点离开？”

 

克拉克叹了口气，放弃了坚持。在记者围住夜翼的时候，克拉克小心地让自己隐迹于人群之中，年复一年让自己尽可能变得平淡无奇的练习让他对此顺心应手。

 

“其实超人目前正忙于处理联盟事务。”他听见夜翼流畅地编出谎言。但至少没人再对此发问。“不过他让我帮忙照看一下大都会，情况就是这样啦。”记者们充满赞赏地笑了起来。

 

克拉克摇摇头，离事故现场越走越远，随之也减弱了自己的听力范围。他明白来到聚光灯前分散注意力是夜翼自己的选择，但是他也知道，在光天化日之下接受电视直播采访严重违背了夜翼所受的全部训练准则。克拉克不确定自己值得他这么干。他用最快速度躲进一栋空置的建筑工地里，褪去克拉克肯特的身份，以闪亮的红蓝之姿冲上天空后感到无比轻松。这场混乱一时半会儿不会平息。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注释：
> 
> 开头那些评论“文章”的网友里面绝对有一个是夜翼本人在钓鱼。你可以自行决定哪一位是他 :P


	3. 和他的孩子们做朋友

**第三章 和他的孩子们做朋友**

 

“你又把推特搞瘫痪了。”蝙蝠侠观察着，超人晚些时候通过正义联盟的加密通讯器联络了他。

 

“那又不是我的错。不过帮我跟夜翼说声谢谢。我离开后事情解决得怎么样了？”超人站在孤独堡垒的顶部，享受着待在一个不需要担心会读唇的记者这类事儿的地方。轻风吹拂逗弄着他的披风，虽然已经很晚了，但地平线仍被一丝暮光染亮。真是不错的景致。他希望布鲁斯本人就在这里，而不是只在通讯器里和他讲话。

 

“现在下结论为时尚早。”蝙蝠侠报告说，“毒贩没有我们需要的信息，但她的确有一份联系名单，其中一个看起来像是个合法的医药原料公司。”

 

“我想问的是，有没有什么人员伤亡？”超人问道，“有人受伤吗？”

 

通讯器那边的停顿比平时长了些。“哦。都是些轻微撞伤和擦伤。没有重伤的。财产损失的数额可是更醒目。不过，韦恩传媒设法买下了全部受直接影响的司机的采访权。我听说他们为此付的报酬相当不错。”

 

超人咧着嘴笑道：“谢谢你。”

 

“那是做新闻的好素材。或者YouTube视频或者无论哪种我现在采用的媒体发布形式。”蝙蝠侠说道，就好像他能骗过谁似的。“等等。”

 

超人的超级听力突然捕捉到到了灯亮起来的嗡嗡声和开门的声音。

 

“谁呀？”一个不熟悉的男性声音犹疑地问道，“真是怪了，我以为我锁了门了。”

 

超人眨眨眼，“你是不是在一边破门入户，一边和我通话？”他嘶声问道。蝙蝠侠没有回答，那么答案已经很明显了。

 

“那就现在锁好，我们得接着干活儿。我可不想在晚上最后一个离开这儿。”一个女人的声音传来。

 

“放松点儿，没人会来袭击我们的。我们手边都没有trag那堆狗屎东西。有公司把我们的存货都买光了。”那家伙说道。超人听见灯被关上了。

 

“街上那群流氓又不知道这些。”那女人抗议。他们的声音逐渐减弱，走出了房间。

 

“只是在进入，”蝙蝠侠在他们走出听力范围内后回答，“我什么都没破坏。”

 

超人叹了口气。“那家合法医药原料公司？”

 

“我 _希望_ 是合法的。”文件柜被打开又关上的微小嘎吱声传到了超人的耳朵里。“如果是的话，他们会记录谁买了trag原料。呵，这是什么……”

 

超人有点希望他能把话说完，或者也许能解释下trag是什么，但很明显蝙蝠侠找到了些有趣的东西，足以让他忽略现在的对话。

 

“蝙蝠侠？”他催促到，“一切都还好吗？”

 

“发现个运货清单。在trag被卖出去之前，公司被指示要‘检测所附样品’，什么东西的样品？”超人听到键盘敲击的声音。

 

他想知道蝙蝠侠花了多长时间训练自己在戴着金属护手的时候迅速打字。“嗯。照片里看上去像是糖一样——白色，透明——但是化学成分——”蝙蝠侠突然中断了谈话。

 

“是什么？”

 

“无法断定。我需要进一步研究。”

 

“你就不能找人问问？”

 

“我可以。如果我想要惊动那位制造这场毒品战争的人的话。”

 

“所以trag是种毒品？你说制造是什么意思？”

 

“trag是黄芪胶的缩写，是种胶质，通常用来做药物悬浮剂。外面有人买断了商用供应，然后卖给了愿意出更高价的哥谭黑市。严格来说，它不是种毒品。”蝙蝠侠解释道，“只是那些毒贩子们已经有了现成的基础设备来提取它，但这东西的领地界限没划清楚，出价的钱数又那么高……争斗就爆发了。”

 

“而你在试着弄清楚谁会为了一种唾手可得的医疗原料发起场战争。”

 

“我有一份嫌疑人名单。哥谭可是有不少疯狂的药剂师四处流窜，但他们背后都没有公司撑腰，去伪造一家也不像是他们正常的行为作风。”

 

“疯狂药剂师的正常行为？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“好吧。需要帮忙吗？”

 

“呵。专心处理你的个人危机吧。如果今天的事件表明了任何迹象，那就是公众对你失去兴趣的时间可能比我之前以为的会久一点。”超人呻吟着，得到了蝙蝠侠漏出的一声轻笑。“你不是积了好几天假期么？你可以藏在庄园里，想躲多久就躲多久。”

 

“你可真是毫无私心。”

 

“谁说的。”蝙蝠侠低吼着，超人发出的颤抖可是和极地的寒冷毫无关系。

 

“听上去很诱人。不过如果克拉克肯特现在消失，只会火上浇油。我会等它慢慢平息。我才不会让这事儿把我从自己的城市里驱逐出去。”

 

“很好，”蝙蝠侠回应，话语中带着赞成之意。超人听见了熟悉的衣料呼呼翻抖，齿轮嗖嗖转动，还有钩锁嘶嘶牵扯的声音。蝙蝠侠正在行动。

 

“找到你要的东西了？”

 

“可能是。还有——嗯。”

 

“什么？”

 

蝙蝠侠没有回应，但耳机里突然传来急速的风声，还有靴子踹在人身上特有的咚咚声。

 

“蝙蝠侠？”超人问道，虽然他很肯定那是蝙蝠侠的靴子和某位罪犯的身体。

 

“没什么，只不过是群抢劫加油站的蠢货。”

 

“他在和我们说话吗？”超人听到有人问，接着他们就发出了痛苦的呻吟，身体被砸在某种金属上引发了一连串类似的撞击。可能是撞在架子上了。

 

“哦，看在——别再一边聊天，一边打击犯罪了，蝙蝠侠！”超人斥责道，“那就像……就像一边开车，一边发短信！”

 

“我可以一心多用。”

 

“干嘛要冒这种风险？我要下线了，注意安全。”

 

蝙蝠侠咆哮了一声作为告别——或者是因为他可能正努力用恰到好处的力道击中抢匪，不会造成死亡又可以让其丧失行动能力。无论是哪种原因，超人摇了下头终止了通讯，站起身升上云霄，往家的方向飞去。

 

将近凌晨两点克拉克才回到自己的公寓，披风和制服都已经藏好。他在城里快速巡视了一圈，满足于在今晚剩余的时间里隐于幕后听着潜在的危险。他的视线从堆满了脏盘子的厨房水槽，移向拥有诱人床铺的卧室。他不 _需要_ 睡眠，暂时不用，但是这比现在动手洗盘子有吸引力多了。不过，对拥有超级速度的人来说，唯一一个不在上床前去洗盘子的理由就是犯懒。他叹了口气，挽起了袖子。

 

然后停下动作，他听见窗户那边传来一阵响动。他转过身，皱着眉，以为是哪个狗仔终于决定踩过线，却非常惊讶地看到了红头罩，全副武装着，一手拉上他的窗帘，另一只手上悬握着支手枪。

 

“你知道，对一个正和蝙蝠侠约会的家伙来说，你的安保还真是烂透了。”红头罩说道。他跃过房间，冲向克拉克。他的速度非常快，对一个人类来说，克拉克充满好奇地看着他。当红头罩显露出明确的目的：把他猛推到墙上，一手横压在他喉咙上时，克拉克放任他这么做了；要么由着他来，要么就让杰森因为推上个无法移动的物体而撞断胳膊。

 

“所以这里边有什么故事？”红头罩问道，状似随意地确保克拉克能看见他另一只手上握着的枪。克拉克的眉毛扭成一团，满脑子疑问。

 

“什么？”红头罩当然知道冲克拉克开枪只会让他自己陷入危险境地。除非……除非可能他并不知道。哦，不。

 

“你手上有他什么把柄？你想从他那儿得到什么？哦，别给我摆出那副样子，”红头罩嘶吼，举起枪指着克拉克的太阳穴。克拉克僵住了。子弹会反弹，如果红头罩开枪的话几乎可以肯定会被伤到。“媒体全都疯了，‘普通人亲吻蝙蝠侠’。是啊。我了解蝙蝠侠，伙计，他身边可没什么是 _普通的_ 。如果他真的对你感兴趣，绝对不会让你这么全无保护；也绝对不会让媒体搞出这场闹剧，就那么把你暴露出来。而那让我明白，要么就是你手上有他什么把柄，他让这一切发生好由别人来除掉你，要么就是这些关注都是你想要的，并正利用他来得到的。所以？”他把枪用力顶在克拉克的太阳穴上，作为最后那个问句的强调。

 

“有夜翼为我担保也不行？”克拉克问，保持声音平稳，随时注意听着肌腱伸缩的声音，好让自己做好行动的准备，去拦截一颗子弹。

 

“夜翼在大都会现身救了你的小命，还为此接受了电视采访，都只会让你显得 _更_ 可疑。”

 

克拉克做了个深呼吸，用上他的X视线找到杰森藏在面罩后的眼睛，与他对视，“听着，杰森，很高兴听到你这么关心他，但这一切都是有充分理由的。”

 

“你叫我 _什么_ ？”

 

“没关系的，是的，我知道你是谁，但这只是因为我是——”

 

“是他告诉的？还是你自己发现的？这就是你抓住他的把柄吗？ _回答我_ ！”红头罩把手枪从克拉克的太阳穴那里移开，指向他的大腿，手指已经在扳机上收紧。但克拉克动作更快——很轻易——把枪从他手里夺了过来，用双手压成一坨，红头罩根本没来得及意识到发生了什么，他扣在扳机上的手指伸缩，却扣了个空。克拉克轻柔地拉过杰森的手腕，将曾是把枪的那坨金属放在他手上。

 

“操，怎么回事？”

 

反正窗帘是拉下来的，克拉克在空中飘起了几厘米以表明自己的观点，随意地耸了耸肩，“我是超人。”

 

红头罩瞅了下手里那坨废铁，又看了眼克拉克，又望向了自己的手。然后就丢下缩成一团的手枪，转过身，从窗户爬了出去。

 

克拉克盯着他背后看了一会儿，有点不知所措，然后又把脑袋伸出窗外看着他。红头罩正在攀上消防通道，一路低声骂骂咧咧。克拉克想了一会儿，也跟着爬了出去，一路随着他爬上屋顶，杰森一屁股坐在房檐上，在空中来回晃荡着双腿。他一把扯下头罩，克拉克坐在了他身边。

 

“对不起，”克拉克道歉，“我以为你知道。”

 

“迪克知道吗？”

 

“呃，我得提醒你这周围可能有人在盯着，或者在监听——”

 

“附近没有目击者的。你当我是什么？业余的吗？” 杰森用穿着靴子的脚踢了下楼房上老旧的砖块。“他知道吗？”

 

“知道我是谁？是的。他们都知道，我很肯定。我很抱歉布鲁斯没告诉你。”

 

杰森扯扯嘴角，不是微笑也不是不满。“那就是最操蛋的地方了，”他说道，“他本可以告诉我的。”

 

克拉克好奇地看向他。

 

“你知道我死过一回，还有后面那堆事儿？”杰森问道。

 

“是的。”克拉克装作只听到了杰森故作随意的声调，没听见他在提到“还有后面那堆事儿”时轻微加快的心跳。

 

“那池子会搅乱你的脑子。我不知道自己应该为不知道这事儿表现出有多生气。”

 

“啊，这样。你想让我问他一下吗？看他是不是和你说过？”

 

杰森瞪着克拉克，满脸怀疑。“不，我才不要你去——你还真的会去问。你还真是和媒体描述的一模一样。见鬼了，真不敢相信我居然没搞清楚这事儿。”他稍稍向后靠了靠，仰起头看向天空。“他 _当然_ 不担心你安全了。迪克当然会大摇大摆地跑去帮你转移视线了，你是 _操他妈_ 的超人。”

 

“严格来说布鲁斯才是那个 _操_ 超人的——”

 

“啊！啊！”杰森赶紧用手捂住耳朵。“我才不要听那个！哦天哪！你干嘛要 _说_ 那个？！”

 

“为了报复你刚刚吓到我。”克拉克脸上带着灿烂又无辜的笑容。

 

“吓到你？”杰森问，把手放了下来，“怎么？你担心我可能会打坏房间里的墙还是别的东西吗？”

 

克拉克严厉地看了他一眼，“如果你在那个距离对我开枪，子弹会反弹的，可能让你受重伤。如果我让那个发生，布鲁斯绝对会对我 _非常_ 生气。”

 

杰森轻哼一声，在口袋里翻来翻去，摸出根烟。“是啊。”

 

“他 _会的_ 。他的确关心你的，杰森。”克拉克坚持道。

 

“是，是。关心，但不会信任。嘿，有火儿吗？”

 

“没有。你也不应该抽烟。尤其不是为了转换你不喜欢的话题抽。”

 

“哈，可能我下辈子就会戒了。”

 

克拉克一直盯着他，直到他翻了个白眼，把烟弹了出去。“谢谢。他真的非常担心你，在这整出那个……那个黄芪胶的事儿以后。你和毒藤女绑架了个植物学家？”

 

“我们救了个植物学家，谢谢你啊。那小姐跑来参加国际生物制药博览会，带着各种实验性黄芪胶， 完完全全不晓得哥谭城里那堆破事儿。根本不知道后面有多少人拿她当靶子——布鲁斯也不知道，就这事儿来说。”

 

“你炸了会展中心。”

 

“我只是设下了几个陷阱，那群雇来的打手把每个都给触发了又不是我的错。又没有人死掉！”

 

克拉克叹了口气。他开始能更好地理解布鲁斯嘴角边的那些线条了。“你怎么会和毒藤合作？”

 

杰森耸耸肩，“她对这个黄芪胶的东西非常火大。不管他们用它做了什么，很明显会给植物世界带来某种瘟疫？我也不清楚，伙计。我只是为了随之爆发的帮派斗争才掺一脚。不管现在发生了什么，布鲁斯正在着手解决。我不会挡他的道的。”

 

“而不去挡他的道让你今晚跑到这里来了？”克拉克扬起眉毛问道。

 

“嘿，我只是想着要是你有蝙蝠侠的把柄，没准我能在道儿上用得着。”杰森说道，故意装出一副满不在乎的样子。

 

“真的吗？你的话听起来可是带着点保护欲。你还不如直接大喊 _你接近蝙蝠侠到底有什么目的？_ ”克拉克模仿着杰森身为红头罩时的声音。

 

“哦，闭嘴吧。”杰森抱怨道，往旁边推了一下克拉克的肩膀，看到克拉克纹丝不动之后有点惊讶。“我操，”他骂道，刚刚才反应过来，“蝙蝠侠和超人在约会。”他花了一分钟来消化这个概念。“我不敢相信超人说了 _操。_ ”

 

“管好你的嘴，年轻人。”克拉克完美地绷住脸，严肃地说道。

 

杰森笑了起来，引得克拉克也露出了微笑。“好吧，”杰森说，“多久了？他可能是没在我死前告诉我你的身份，但如果他那时候隐瞒了整段关系我可是会很生气。”

 

“不，他没有。”克拉克说，“两年多一点。在你回来以后开始的。”

 

“所有蝙蝠崽子们都知道了？”

 

“是的，”克拉克充满歉意地说道。“我确信他想要告诉你，不过那时候你还是……呃，” _满腔怒气浑身火药味_ 可不是个委婉的说法。“全新的。”

 

“而我确定他在那之后就忘了提了。”杰森说，但是话语里并没有真正的怒意。“啊，我和蝙蝠之间是有问题。但那也不是你的错。”他捡起头罩，站了起来，在房檐上平衡身体。“谢谢你陪我聊天。要是那个老混蛋伤了你的心，让我知道。我替你去踹他的脸，不要钱。”

 

还没等克拉克决定好自己是该笑还是该反对，杰森就消失了。


	4. 永远做好计划

**第四章 永远做好计划**

又过去了几天，公众对克拉克肯特的兴趣还是没有减弱，克拉克的公寓还是无数镜头聚焦，无数目光监视的地方。公寓楼里面的其他居民对此可不是很高兴，当地警察部门每隔一小时就得前来驱散那些在周围闲逛的记者们——蝙蝠侠觉得此种举动在当前这个时刻真是非常方便。

 

他在克拉克公寓对面的楼顶上潜伏着，蜷缩在阴影里，刚好看到凌晨三点那班巡逻队赶走了最后一群夜猫子。

 

不是说不得已的情况下，蝙蝠侠做不到悄无声息地溜进那栋公寓。但是想要完全不惊动人群去逮住那个正试着撬克拉克窗户的家伙会有点困难，很多人就等着看这样的好戏呢。

 

那男人手脚很快，在被一片独特的暗影笼罩之前，还真的把窗户弄开了几厘米。他还没来得及喊出声就被塞住嘴巴捆了起来，被倒吊在消防通道边上晃来晃去。

 

蝙蝠侠考虑了一下那人扭动的幅度，捆着他的绳索长度，那家伙和他下面那个垃圾箱的距离，还有里面的垃圾内容后，伸手割断了绳索，听到了令人心满意足的 _扑通_ 一声。

 

“怎么回——哦，蝙蝠侠。”克拉克说道，打开了窗户。如果他对窗户已经被弄开了一些感到惊讶的话，也没在脸上表现出来。蝙蝠侠轻轻把他推后一些，跳进室内，在身后关上了窗户。

 

“有个闯入者，”他说，“我把他丢进垃圾箱里了。”

 

“哦。我们可能应该给谁打个电话好把他捞出来。”

 

“那不是重点。”蝙蝠侠说道，“克拉克。如果我 _没_ 过来看你的话，你打算怎么处理这种事？”

 

“呃，我猜就用我平时身处险境又不能冒险暴露身份时的那一套？”

 

蝙蝠侠重重地叹了口气，“你是指想法蒙混过关，然后指望着能有个好结果。你说得对，这就是场灾难。你的安保真是……你根本就没 _有_ 安保。”

 

“我是超人，我不 _需要_ ——唔嗯嗯嗯——”

 

蝙蝠侠戴着手套的手捂住了克拉克的嘴，“我不是说了有人会读唇吗？”

 

克拉克翻了翻眼睛，拨开蝙蝠侠的手。“好吧，要是真有人离那么近观察我的话，我等不及知道他们怎么看 _这个_ 。”他的亲吻把蝙蝠侠向后推去，背顶到了窗户上——蝙蝠侠对此可没什么意见，他反正要去拉上窗帘，他的手伸向身后完成了这一壮举，都没把嘴从克拉克唇上移开。他还在窗台上放了个小装置用来屏蔽所有可能存在的远距离监听设备。克拉克把他往沙发那儿拉过去时，蝙蝠侠又在桌角放了个干扰器，在克拉克的膝盖撞到垫子前激活了它。克拉克扑通一声坐在沙发上，把蝙蝠侠一起拉了下来。

 

蝙蝠侠的膝盖陷入了垫子里，分别贴在克拉克大腿的两侧，克拉克仰起头对他笑着说：“总有一天我要让你足够投入到忘记做那些事。”

 

“我很期待。”蝙蝠侠说道，低头注视着克拉克。一撮卷发冒了出来，垂在克拉克的额头上，让他看上去像因为某些原因戴上了眼镜的超人。蝙蝠侠轻轻把它拨了回去。

 

“好吧，”克拉克说道，“出了什么问题？”

 

蝙蝠侠愣住了，“问题？”

 

“是啊。你来看我的次数用一只手就能数得完——也从来没以蝙蝠侠的身份来过我家。”

 

“庄园——”

 

“更安全，我知道。去那儿对我来说也绝对更容易些。我对此没有意见，只是想知道，为什么挑现在这个时候？在被人看见的风险增加了两倍的情况下？”

 

“我只是……”蝙蝠侠停顿了一下。说谎是件很容易的事。但对克拉克说谎不是，而这不仅仅是因为克拉克能听到他的心跳。但他也没有真的准备好和克拉克分享他在黄芪胶一案发现的结果，而他又要怎么说 _我过来确保你一切都好_ 又不做任何解释？

 

“是和杰森有关吗？”

 

蝙蝠侠眨眨眼。 _好吧，干吗不呢？谢了，杰森_ 。“我不知道你指的是什么。”他说，抬腿从克拉克身上滑下来，好在沙发上坐得舒服点儿。那些话语并不是谎言，但拐弯抹角也是含糊其辞的好办法。克拉克挪了挪身体，把后背靠在扶手上，脚抬上沙发，这样他就可以面对蝙蝠侠。这个姿势让他看起来惊人的年轻，蝙蝠侠想就这么靠在他腿上睡过去，他内心和这个欲望做着斗争。他又看了眼窗户，确认所有窗帘都拉下来遮严实了，扯下了自己的头套。

 

“拜托，布鲁斯。他生你的气了吗？他看起来无法决定。”

 

“我认为杰森基本上总是在生我的气。”一个停顿，“你最近见到他了？”

 

“是啊。是我有过的最奇怪的‘伤了他的心你就死定了’的谈话了。尤其是他最后以威胁 _你_ 而不是威胁我做结束。”

 

布鲁斯的笑声更像是尖利的喷气，“非常杰森。”

 

克拉克微微笑了下——在让布鲁斯发笑后他总会情不自禁地也笑出来， 他控制不了——但他很快就变得严肃起来，“你们两个应该多谈谈。找个没有爆炸和黑帮斗争发生的时候。”

 

“你看起来很担心。他和你说什么了？”

 

“我不认为他想让我插手这事儿。”克拉克抗议。“但是，等等。你真的不知道他来过这儿。他什么都没和你说。”克拉克说道，眯起了眼睛。布鲁斯皱起眉头。“所以这不是你过来的原因。是跟黄芪胶那事儿有关吗？”

 

该死的记者的直觉，因为是，对，是和黄芪胶有关。更确切地说，和具体是哪一家公司挑起了黄芪胶那事儿有关，还关系到一种奇怪的本不应存在的白色透明矿物，正是这种矿物促成了毒藤女和红头罩的合作。“我有了一些线索。在有足够的证据可以开始行动之前，我什么都不想说。但是破坏此物的哥谭供应链应该可以让事情平息一阵子，直到我找出他们到底打算用这么多黄芪胶干什么。我可以利用韦恩制药暗地里确保其他地区进口的这东西都被转移走。”

 

“好吧。”克拉克说道，“但有没有可能，买下这个的人是无意的？万一就仅仅是个合法的医学突破呢？只是意外导致了所有这些后果？”

 

蝙蝠侠差点笑出声，“这么说吧，那是……不太可能的。但我来这里不是讨论案子的。让你相信我只是想你了就那么难吗？”

 

克拉克怀疑地看了他一眼，他觉得自己活该。他用坚定的眼神对上那个目光，只带了一丝最微弱的布鲁斯韦恩式的自大微笑。“好吧，我过来看看你的情况，”他承认说，“你对这些公众关注并不习惯。这有点像是看小猫游泳——看着很可爱，但还是会担心。”

 

“你花了很长时间看小猫游泳的视频？”

 

“既然你看上去显然没事，”布鲁斯继续说，翻了个白眼，“我猜我可以走了。”他作状要站起身，但克拉克马上压住他，把他按在了沙发上。

 

“这就要走了？”他问，用一只手抚过布鲁斯的身侧，掠过万能腰带，向下面滑去。

 

“你知道这一身都是铠甲，对吧？”布鲁斯问道，眼神闪烁，“我什么都感觉不到的。”

 

“那就做点改变呀。”克拉克建议。

 

这不是个坏主意。

 

晚些时候，装备戴好，制服穿好，蝙蝠侠又在克拉克的公寓悄然无声地重新出现。当然，克拉克叫他留下来过夜，但是布鲁斯韦恩明早在哥谭有地方要去。还有，虽然他没把这块大声说出来，蝙蝠侠在大都会也仍有地方要去。

 

他把蝙蝠机开向了莱克斯公司总部。

 

*************

 

又过了一个星期，媒体对克拉克的狂热程度减退了不少。某位明星或者什么名人说了或者做了什么丑事，马戏团就跑去盯着那块更肥的肉了。不是说就没有人盯着克拉克肯特了，以防万一，但是他们大部分都把盯梢行为控制在偶尔抬头望望星球日报，或者时不时看看克拉克的公寓的范围内，现在那群人基本都更关注自己的咖啡杯。天气越来越冷，情况也只会进一步改善。

 

这个想法让克拉克早上去上班的时候开心不少，但又记起来大部分人会觉得今天这种阴天有点儿冷。他抓过外套好做做样子，迈步朝报摊走去，露易丝叫他在那里和她碰头。

 

他能切实觉察到，因为偏离了平时的日程，剩下那几个守着的人的兴趣被勾了起来，他希望他们不会惹出什么乱子。他和露易丝正在为报道一些公立小学不合法的削减开支措施做调查，直到现在都一直是露易丝在干所有跑腿的工作，她声称——完全正确地——他被迫套上的名人身份会搞砸所有事情。他们俩和好了，有天午饭的时候，他让她问了她脑子里冒出来的每个令人难堪的问题（他只回答了其中的几个）；现在她总算承认，在她去调查那所谓承包商总部的可疑仓库时有个后援不是坏事，要是狗仔把这事儿给搅黄了，他可是会 _非常_ 生气。

 

他用不着担心。露易丝在他走近时看了他一眼，又朝他身后瞟了一下，把自己的咖啡塞到他手里，小声说了句“拿着”，然后就冲进了他刚刚路过的一条巷子里。一声惊讶的尖叫传来，一个戴着帽子，拿着相机的女人跌跌撞撞地从巷子里跑了出来，露易丝对她紧追不舍。“我们在 _工作_ ！”她冲那女人咆哮道，“所以如果你——还有任何你的 _同伙_ ！”（最后那个词儿的音量提高了，好让可能潜伏在附近的人听到）“以后还想在这城市里干这一行的话，现在就别挡我们的道。快 _滚_ ！”

 

那个摄影师跑开了。街上其余的人也偷偷溜走了。

 

克拉克把咖啡递回给露易丝，想着要是自己也能像露易丝那么干，他的生活会变得有多简单。大吼大叫对他来说不是很容易，但他得承认在这事儿上非常有效。没人再跟着他们了，他们得以查看了那个仓库（空的，被租给了个解体的实业公司），接着线索又指向了一家明显只雇佣不入账的私活工人的承包商，又一个一个地追查到那些工人，直到有人同意接受采访。

 

这些都干完以后，一天已经过去了大半。夕阳在楼群间拖出了长长的清冷阴影，两人东奔西跑，离各自的家都有大半个城市的距离。露易丝提出陪他走回家，不让那群秃鹫接近他，而他也提议送她回家，为了安全考虑。最后，他们陪着对方一起走到地铁站，然后搭上了各自的地铁，因为两个人住在相反的方向。露易丝向克拉克保证她有防狼喷雾还受过武术训练，体内还有满腔怒火，所以她会没事的。(但他还是用上了超级听力留意着她。她的确没事。)

 

他自己的那站地铁离家只有几条街远，所以他悠闲地走在路上，双手插在口袋里，看着天色渐渐暗下。能够再次和他的城市单独共处感觉很好，即使时间或许不会长久。他公寓附近可能还是有人在蹲点。

 

果然，就在他冒出那个想法没多久，马上就注意到了自打出地铁站就一直跟在身后的脚步声，跟踪的人一直小心保持着不易察觉的距离。 _真是好极了_ 。他等着一群人朝另一个方向走去，然后就躲进了一条狭窄的巷子里。跟着他的人并没有被糊弄过去，加快了脚步紧跟着他。他叹了口气，急速转弯，钻进了另一条更为狭窄的小巷。当身后的人再次加速追赶时，他突然失去了耐心，转过身去面对他们。

 

跟踪他的是个女人，戴着顶棒球帽，金色的头发在脑后扎成马尾，虽说此时街上的天色越来越暗，她却还戴着一副大大的反光太阳镜。她很高，身材有点像戴安娜，双手插在厚厚的帆布大衣口袋里。克拉克对她扬起了眉毛。

 

“你在跟踪我吗？”他问道，虽然已经知道了答案。那女人冲他笑了下，但不是调戏或者难为情的笑容，是那种恶毒凶残的微笑。

 

“不。我在绑架你。”她把手抽出口袋，向他展示着手上拿着的那把刀。

 

“我看出来了。”他说。身后响起了刹车声，他扭过头看了眼，果真，一辆老套的无牌无窗厢式货车堵在巷子的另一头。两个戴着滑雪面罩的男人从里面跳了出来，手上都握着刀子。

 

“好吧，明眼人，进到车里去。”他们中的一个说道，把车的滑门拉开。

 

“我干吗要听你的？”克拉克问道。

 

那女人笑了起来，“你块头是不小，但我们人手可比你多。”她朝他逼近。在身后，其中一个男人也一步步向他靠拢。“或者你现在就告诉我们蝙蝠侠是谁，免了这些麻烦。”

 

“ _哦_ 。你们绑架我是为了得到蝙蝠侠的信息。”他差点说出 _哦，太好了_ ，因为那意味着这跟他和露易丝在写的报道无关，也意味着现在不会有人正冲露易丝下手。

 

“你脑子可是转得有点儿慢啊。看来他不是因为你的头脑喜欢你。”他身后的那家伙说道。

 

“我们快点走吧，赶紧过来！”货车旁边那男人喊道，“别忘了这城市是谁的！”他紧张地望了望天空。

 

“他说得对，快走！”那女人冲他挥着刀子，克拉克一把抓住她的手腕，把她向前拽过来，用刚刚好的力道握紧，让她松开手掉了刀子。他扭过身来，把那女人推向身后的男人。那家伙试图闪开，结果却只是磕磕绊绊地从她身上跳了过去，跌跌撞撞地蹒跚了几步试图站稳，却撞在了克拉克身上，手上还握着那把刀，刀尖向前。克拉克感觉到刀子划破了他的外套和衬衫，在身侧弹开，咣当一声掉在了路面上。

 

“啊？”刚刚不小心捅了他的那人说。

 

“呃，”克拉克说，“哎呦？”他能在脑海里清楚地听见蝙蝠侠的声音： _在这种情况下你打算怎么办？_ 他把手按在身侧，掩盖没有伤口的事实……却惊讶地摸到了又湿又黏的东西。他低头看了看自己的双手，都被染成了红色。 _什么？_ 他摸着衣服，刀子直接穿透了外套——还有外套的内袋，割出来一条口子。大约一星期前，夜翼“救了”他那天，他穿的也是这件外套。他完全忘了夜翼曾经把某样东西塞进了他口袋里。

 

 _以防万一_ ，他说的。几个血包。用来伪装受伤。

 

“天哪，戴夫，你捅了他！”

 

“是吗？”戴夫一脸茫然，来回看向克拉克和地上的刀子。

 

“哦，是的，”克拉克说，“我是说……嗷！你捅了我！”好吧，演到这份儿上应该就够了。他转身逃跑，但是那女人从后面扯住了他的衬衫。他停下脚步，这样就不会把她拖倒了，他正打算把她从身上甩下去时，突然听到了保险栓被卸掉的特有声响。他转过身。

 

在货车里的男人正用一把冲锋枪指着他。 _好极了_ 。如果子弹在他脑袋上弹开，想要蒙混过关可就难了，不管有没有血包。

 

那女人拽过他，把他推到了货车里。

 

“妈的，我们得看看他的伤，”戴夫说道，还站在马路上。“不能让他死了！那就没有钱拿了！”

 

“嗷，我的胳膊！”克拉克有用地说道，确保把假血擦在袖子上，这样“伤口”具体在哪里就不会很清楚了。

 

“只伤到了胳膊，他死不了的。”那女人说道。戴夫看上去有点困惑，不过还是一把抓过掉在地上的刀，跟着他们钻进了车里。在他们给克拉克拷上手铐的时候，克拉克适时发出痛苦的声音，幸运的是，他们没有仔细去查看他染了血的袖子。不幸的是，对于普通人来说，那副手铐应该挺结实，而克拉克不想暴露他的力量。他一路上都非常小心地不去弄坏那脆弱的东西。

 

而这一路还挺长的。他的绑匪们看起来似乎是要把他带去哥谭。

 

“说真的？”克拉克在察觉到他们是往哪儿去的时候问道，“把我带去蝙蝠侠的城市不是有点冒险吗？你们是 _想要_ 被抓住吗？”

 

那就是克拉克最后嘴被堵上的原因。

 

而现在，这就是他目前的状况了，被绑在一把结实的木头椅子上，关在哥谭码头上一个显然是黑帮总部的地方。他身边有很多黑帮成员，看起来是，因为他们都戴着滑雪面罩或是反光墨镜。一开始，克拉克以为这些人只是需要好好经营一下帮派品牌标志，但过了一会才发现这伙人是最近地盘争斗中被摧毁的两个帮派的残余成员。两个领头的正为一根金属棒球棍争论，克拉克时不时紧张地瞟向那根棍子。一个头目想要揍他一顿拷问出想要的信息。另一个想要用他来引诱蝙蝠侠现身，让蝙蝠侠踏进为他设计出的陷阱里。现在的每一分钟，他们都可能意识到其实可以两样都干，那可不会有什么好结果。至少对那根棒球棍来说没有。

 

克拉克用被堵住的嘴叹了口气（小心控制着呼吸以免把塞住嘴的东西冻上），他环顾四周，寻找着自动喷水灭火器，好用热视线激活它。

 

结果并不需要他这么做。就在那时，仓库和外面的码头突然陷入了一片漆黑，今夜如此阴暗，甚至都不能借着月光看清楚周围。四下响起了惊慌失措的喊叫声，玻璃的破碎声，还有人体摔在地面上的特有声响。克拉克趁机站了起来，把椅子扯成两半，挣脱了绳子，一把扯下堵在嘴里的东西丢到一边。

 

仓库里的灯忽闪几下又亮了起来，一定是某处的备用发电机起了作用，剩余几个还站着的帮派成员在被罗宾揍得失去意识前好好欣赏了一下他的身姿。他一脚踹上个绑匪的脸，又借力侧身踢中另一个的太阳穴，然后挥舞一把没出鞘的剑击中了最后一人的身体。在那人弯腰捂住肚子的时候罗宾用剑柄猛击他的后脑勺，那家伙摔倒在地，一动也不动。

 

克拉克快速扫描了一下那堆被放倒的绑匪。

 

“他们没事的。”罗宾不耐烦地说，“现在滚出我的城市。”

 

克拉克没有畏缩，已经习惯了达米安的态度了。“当然，要带你一程吗？”

 

“切。”

 

“好吧随你。蝙蝠侠今晚会去哪儿？”

 

“忙着去散播绑架你不意味着他会自动出现这个消息。我们不能让你突然成为哥谭最抢手的人质，”罗宾说道，“那是格雷森的活儿。”他向仓库顶部射出钩锁，跃上空中，他之前在那儿给自己留了扇开着的窗。克拉克跟在他后面穿过窗户，罗宾愤愤地瞅了他一眼。“别这么飘着，会有人看见你的。”他命令道，攀上屋顶。“如果你打算继续一直和父亲约会，就真的得开始学习避免这些情况。”

 

“是啊，好吧，挺公平的。”克拉克说道。他低头看向罗宾，好像在评估他一样，“你有什么建议？”

 

罗宾回给他的微笑有点令人毛骨悚然。 


	5. 别让他忘了: 他也在和你约会

**第五章 别让他忘了** **: 他也在和你约会**

布鲁斯和克拉克在后者的旧沙发上安顿好，看着电影。好吧，布鲁斯基本上是在听着电影。他仰面躺着，占据了大部分沙发，用克拉克的大腿当枕头，这样他就可以盯着天花板，进行自由联想。克拉克并不介意。布鲁斯唯一静止不动可以让克拉克随意用手指梳理他头发的时候，就是他让自己的大脑就某一问题自行运转思考的时候，而 _贱女孩_ 也非常好看，虽说克拉克已经看过好几次了，布鲁斯却一次也没看过。他今晚扮成克拉克的邻居，出现在他门前，忍受着披萨和电影，借口是迪克说他没看过这电影等于是犯罪，(这倒是真的，然而是杰森居然 _同意_ 了迪克的看法这一事实让布鲁斯为电影之夜去找了份拷贝。)

 

窗外突然传来 _呲啦_ 一声，接着又是 _砰_ 地一声闷响。布鲁斯的眼神猛地聚焦，克拉克感觉到他紧张起来，但又从克拉克完全缺乏警惕的样子中得到暗示，没有挪动身体。“我们需不需要担心你的灭虫器抓住了魔斯拉*？”布鲁斯问。

*（怪兽电影中的巨蛾）

 

“不是啦，”克拉克说，“我只是让达米安帮我做了点安保措施。”现在布鲁斯可是 _坐起来_ 了，稍带关心地瞧了下拉紧窗帘的窗户。克拉克轻轻推着他，让他躺了回去。“没事的。我自己检查了所有的措施。他还教了我几招自卫术，看起来像克拉克肯特能做出来的招数，这样下回要是再遇到袭击，我没准可以不用超能力摆脱困境。”

 

“你要是想学的话，我可以教你的。”布鲁斯说道。

 

“我知道，”克拉克回答，“但现在我是那个更酷的爸爸，因为我让他教了我点儿东西。”

 

“啊，”布鲁斯说道，终于再次放松下来，让克拉克的手指把他的头发向后拢去，“干得不错。”外面又传来 _呲啦——砰_ 地一声。布鲁斯抿紧了嘴唇，“你觉得分手怎么样？”

 

“我还以为你永远不会问呢。我明天就在新闻发布室提出来。蝙蝠侠有空到场评论一下吗？”

 

“才没有呢。祝你好运啦，亲爱的(lover)。”

 

“瞧见了吧，这就是为什么我要和你分手。”克拉克面带笑容地说道，布鲁斯忍不住抬头去品尝那个微笑。

 

“我一直都知道你对我来说过于美好了。”他在克拉克唇边低语。

 

“哦，那我可不敢说。”克拉克回应，声音低哑。

 

布鲁斯以为克拉克是在说两人目前正进行的活动。

 

布鲁斯错了。

 

但直到晚些时候他才会知道。

 

  _晚些时候……_

公众对克拉克肯特的狂热之情终于彻底消失了，受助于一位名人宣布生子的恰好时机，伴随着他和蝙蝠侠分手传闻的共同作用。布鲁斯仍然觉得整件事非常好笑，但这让克拉克远离庄园一个多月，就 _的确_ 很烦人了。不过，这对双方来说可能都好。他还是没把莱克斯集团参与了黄芪胶一案的事告诉克拉克，因为他还没弄清卢瑟在此案中的真实目的。尽管用尽手段，蝙蝠侠还是没能找到任何白色矿物的实质样品来验证他的怀疑。毒藤女领先了他一步；在他平息帮派斗争的时候，毒藤忙着四处去摧毁任何她能找到的白色矿物，那时蝙蝠侠都没意识到有这东西存在。但即使是她也不知道那东西究竟是什么，只知道它对植物是致命的……除了黄芪胶溶液。

 

无论如何，不管卢瑟的计划是什么，看起来都随着蝙蝠侠的调查彻底终止了。不过他有种感觉，作为布鲁斯韦恩很可能发掘出蝙蝠侠找不到的突破口，特别是等到莱克斯注意到是韦恩集团在插手他的黄芪胶供应的时候。

 

为了这一天的到来做准备，布鲁斯得好好经营自己的名声。他上个月都在“维京群岛度假”，这样蝙蝠侠就可以专注于地盘争斗，但现在他的假期基本已经正式结束了。永远时刻做好准备的阿尔弗莱德，为那个特殊的晚上做好了一个合适的邀请函。

 

独一无二的钻石天台俱乐部的盛大开幕典礼，在哥谭最新、最闪亮的摩天大楼之一的十四层举办，是这个月用来社交和展示自我的顶级活动。只有人脉最广，最时尚，最富有的上层阶级才有资格前来参加。三项罪名都占全了，布鲁斯正在此忍受这一切苦难。钻石天台俱乐部比起夜店来说，更像是个乡村俱乐部，虽说它跟乡下可是一点边儿都不沾。俱乐部里面到处都装饰着镜子和白色的桌布，酒的年份比在场所有的内衣模特们加起来还老。不过，沉闷的内部装饰被全然缺失的第四面墙缓解了不少。

 

取代消失的第四面墙的是直通露天的开阔观景台——天台俱乐部正是因此得名。观景台的地板上遍布着数以千计的细致精巧、闪着微光的小灯泡，茂密的植物四处蔓延，以昙花为点缀，其间分布着一张张更具私密性的小桌。

 

就像通常会在这种活动上发生的事一样，布鲁斯的社会地位网住了一群貌美惊人而又野心勃勃的男人和女人沿途追随。在走向天台边缘的路上，他设法慢慢推掉了他们所有人，至少在那儿他可以俯瞰整座城市。有人讨论着不知从哪儿看来的经济评论，布鲁斯暗自发笑，心里想着那些人如果知道他更愿意身处空无一物的开放露天，而不是被簇拥在俱乐部的人群当中，会对他作何评价。

 

他没有看表。他知道现在的具体时间，还知道在偷溜之前，社会新闻版期待他具体再待多久，离开的时候最好没人瞧见，这样他们就能把他和假想中任何数目的够格女继承人凑作堆。他清醒地意识到人群正密切留意着他，无数双眼睛片刻不停地一次又一次瞟向他，注意着布鲁斯韦恩在干什么，在和谁谈话，穿着什么，在有人举起手拍他照片，发推特，发Instagram的时候，追随他的视线都会增加一倍。他笑得太多，脸都开始疼了，如果再随便来个谁拉住他自拍的话……

 

突然间，人群的注意力一下子从他身上转移了——转到了他身后的方向。布鲁斯飞快扭过身子面对阳台边缘，警惕着可能的危险，却震惊地看到——

 

“超人！”布鲁斯兴奋地大叫出声，张开双臂做出欢迎的姿势，就好像这是他的地盘。“来照相的吗？”他以为之前手机拍照就够活跃的了，却根本比不上人们现在的狂热。

 

“你就赌我是的吧。”超人带着他那灿烂闪亮，完全美式的笑容说道。接着他在半空中向前冲过来，抓住布鲁斯的西装翻领，结结实实地亲在了他嘴上。围观人群中有人尖叫了起来。

 

“哦，你个 _混蛋_ 。”布鲁斯贴在超人的唇边低语，却在看到克拉克因为他这个小诡计得逞有多 _开心_ 时，也无法控制地微笑起来。

 

“交换场地才是公平竞争*，”超人说道，得意得像只猫似的，“祝你好运，亲爱的(lover)。”他眨了下眼睛，真的对他 _眨了下眼_ ，接着就嗖地一声径直飞走了。

 

被留下的布鲁斯握着栏杆扶手，身后是一群着围成半圈，瞪圆了眼睛，不停挥动手机的社交名流。

 

“容我失陪，”他说，故意舔了舔嘴唇，“看来我有约在先，现在可是要迟到了。”

 

到底该怎么和媒体打交道，他会给克拉克好好上两课的。

 

 

 

*原文也有“现在我俩可是扯平了”的意思，这句也是第二部的标题，所以就放了文里那句话。如果有更好的翻译方法，请务必让我知道，多谢。


End file.
